


Sign of Affection

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hickeys, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter likes hickeys. Hank does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, still writing hankpeter because I'm one in ten people who ship it :)

Hank looked in the mirror, groaning at the sight of a dark purple bruise on his neck. “Peter! Come here!” 

A low groan came for their shared bedroom, following by the sound of shuffling. A few seconds later, the younger mutant stood in the doorway of the bedroom, yawing, eyes barely opened and hair a mess from their activities of the night before. 

“Care to tell me what these are?” Hank asked, pointing to the hickeys on his neck. Peter looked at them thoughtfully, biting his lip as if he was really trying to figure out what they were. 

“A sign of affection?” 

Hank rolled his eyes, groaning. “I told you not to leave marks!” 

“Why not? They look so nice on you.” Peter pouted, wrapping his arms around Hank’s waist and burying his face into the older man’s neck. 

Hank turned away, looking back at the mirror. “I’m a teacher Pete. Teachers aren’t suppose to show up to class with hickeys on their necks.” 

“Mm I’m sorry babe.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“You’re right. I’m not.” Peter grinned, nuzzling his face into Hank’s neck and lowering his hands to unbuckled Hank’s pants. “I like having people know that you're taken.” 

Hank sighed softly as Peter continued to pull at his clothes. “I have work today, remember?” 

“You have an hour. That’s plenty of time.” Peter hummed, moving to place his lips on his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

An hour later, Hank showed up to work with multiple signs of affection on his neck and jawline.


End file.
